sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Emerson
)]] Name: Gray Emerson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th Hobbies and Interests: Surfing, Skateboarding, Snowboarding, hanging out with friends, listening to punk or alternative rock. Appearance: Gray is Caucasian and is 5'6" and weighs 134 pounds. In terms of build Gray is lean with his weight spread evenly throughout his body. He has auburn hair that tends to be messy. It is long enough to cover his eyes when it's wet. However he tends to wear a Warrior International beanie nearly all the time that covers it. His eyes are a blue green colour and round shaped. He has a rounded face with subtle cheekbones that comes to a soft point at his chin. It seems to always be in a bored expression. His expression will change whenever he takes part in one his hobbies though. He normally wears loose fitting t-shirts and tattered jeans with a pair of black Animal shoes that he wears almost as often as his hat. On the day of his abduction Gray was wearing a black Rise Against fingerprint t-shirt, a pair of scruffy jeans, a pair of blue, white and black Animal Mitch Skate shoes and his Warrior International beanie. Biography: Born as the only child of Crystal and Grant Emerson Gray lived most of his youngest years in a small one bedroom apartment. Once he turned five his parents used money they had been saving to buy a new house so they could properly raise him. It was hard for his parents at first after Grant got fired from his original job and had trouble finding a new one. A benefit of this however was that he got to spend much more time with Gray; Grant would often take Gray out of the house to visit the park. Gray has many good memories of the park and considers it one of his favourite places in Seattle. He frequently visits it with friends when he just wants to hang out and relax. Gray’s relationship with his mother is a good one as she supports him with in his hobbies and encourages him to do as much as he can within them. She also understands the value of having close friends and allows Gray to go out with his friends as long as he tells her of any plans in advance so that she can be sure they don't interfere with anything. The family also know the value of time together and as such always make it a point to have a proper meal together for Sunday lunch. During this meal they will discuss anything that has happened over the course of the week. Early on in his life Gray was adventurous and took up many hobbies but he would always seem to drop one to move on to another that interested him. He would revisit hobbies he'd dropped and take them up again for a short period of time before dropping them again. This started to cost his parents too much money so eventually they got sick of his constant switching since they would need to buy new equipment every time he took up a new activity. This led to them telling him to pick a hobby and stick to it. He compromised and stuck with the two hobbies that were the most similar, Surfing and Snowboarding. He constantly practiced with his chosen hobbies whenever he had spare time. He also took up skateboarding when he found his old skateboard. The thing that drew him to these hobbies was the sense of freedom he got once he was in motion. Gray also loved the speed and the feeling of flying through the air. He also enjoyed the skill required to pull of tricks as he found it challenging but extremely rewarding once he'd fully learned a trick. It was this that led to him starting to practice with the skateboard every day after school because it was more practical than either of his other hobbies. He even started to use the skateboard to get to school. One day when he was doing this however he was hit by a car which broke his left leg. Although his leg has healed, his knee can still sometimes lock in place which limits his movement until he unlocks it. During this time when he couldn't participate in his favourite hobbies Gray became much more interested in music. He discovered the punk genre through videos of skateboarding he found on the internet and it quickly became his favourite genre with the alternative rock just behind, his favourite bands to listen to are Rise Against, Billy Talent and OK Go. Whenever Gray is unable to practice it is common for him to spend his time listening to music or searching through the internet looking for any new bands that he may enjoy. Gray will sometimes go out for walks just to be able to listen to music and enjoy fresh air at the same time. He also has gained a reputation for agreeing to attempt most stunts that he is asked to do, regardless of how likely it is that he will succeed. This has led to Gray crashing and burning multiple times but he will always get up and walk away from the crash with a smile on his face. He has become very adept at shrugging off pain due to his crashes and while he has never been in a fight he is seen as someone who is hard to hurt. It is not uncommon to see Gray turn up to school on the first day of the week with a new cut or bruise on his body. While Gray puts real effort into his favourite hobbies he doesn't put the same amount into the rest of his life. He is laid back to the point of being uncaring, seemingly not worrying about any big situations; always saying that it'll be fine in the end. This comes from the fact that his dad's attitude was that people were too caught up in their own lives and problems and never stopped worrying. Gray firmly adopted this philosophy and is laid back because he doesn't worry. His reasoning for this is that his dad never seemed worried in front of him when he was fired. Gray sees this as the best way to deal with problems because he thinks getting stressed or worrying about situations will only lead to the problem getting worse. Gray's attitude crosses over into education as well. He's an average student who puts in just the right amount of effort to maintain his passing grades. Ironically Gray's best subject is Science, a subject that is considered to be extremely academic. Gray himself doesn't know how he's good at Science, instead preferring to say that something about it just clicks. Gray's worst class is History because he finds it difficult to muster up the will to write essays. As a result he tends to hand in essays that were finished the day before they were due meaning his grades for History tend to stay around D or C range. Despite this he doesn't seem to care too much about his education when compared to others. He regards exams as a waste of time because he feels you don't need to be put in a high stress environment just so you can prove your knowledge. His parents understand that education isn't for everyone and accept the fact that he's most likely to get average. Although they have tried to get him to decide what he wants to do when he finishes school, they've stressed that they'd prefer him to do what he wants to do instead of feeling forced down a certain path. His time at school when not in class is usually spent hanging out with his friends. When out of school he's more likely to be found outside practicing his skateboarding or surfing, than inside studying. Gray will hang out with anyone without caring about their social standing or what other people may think of them. Gray's main group of friends consists of the same people he met in elementary school. This group consists of Kyran Dean, Claire Monaghan, Oswaldo Marx, Sean Mulcahy and others. Outside of that group Gray is friends with Misa Achtland. He also has a dislike of Adonis Alba due to an incident in the school canteen. If someone tries to annoy or get a rise out of him he will just shrug it off in a nonchalant manner normally replying with "Yeah, whatever." before carrying on with whatever he was doing. Advantages: Gray has a high tolerance for pain and is good at coping with pain whenever he does get hurt. The fact that he is so laid back means he would be easy to get along with during the game and would be less likely to get stressed out and snap at people. It also means he could be a calming influence on others around him. Disadvantages: Since Gray's leg can lock into place he can sometimes be caught off guard by the sudden lack of movement. The fact that this severely hampers his movement until he unlocks it could potentially leave him vulnerable. Another disadvantage is the fact that Gray is so laid back means he may not take any threats he could encounter as seriously as he should and so he could put himself in danger. Designated Number: Male student No. 007 --- Designated Weapon: Walther P99 Conclusion: Another injured kid. Well, B007, do you think you can take things more seriously when it's your life on the line? How many bullets will it take to get through your head that pain is your body's way of telling you important bits are falling out of it? A calming influence isn't what anyone needs in SOTF. They need someone who knows when to freak out, and how. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Deamon )]] Kills: 'Sean Mulcahy '''Killed By: 'Hansel Williams '''Collected Weapons: Walther P99 (designated weapon), FAMAS (from Hansel Williams) Allies: 'Andi Victorino, Cassandra Black, Corey Esposito, Sean Mulcahy '''Enemies: 'Hansel Williams '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Gray's designated number is 007, which is the secret designation of special agent James Bond. Gray's assigned weapon is also James Bond's signature gun - the Walther PP9. *Gray won V5's last BKA for killing Sean Mulcahy. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Gray, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *New and Shiny *Skies Of Gray *Whatever *Think Before You Act *After the Battle *Adapting The Orchid Thief V5: *The First Drop *Steadier Footing *Whereabouts Unknown *Tell No Tales *Gethsemane *Tragedy + Time *Love and Marriage *Under This Killing Moon *Sudden Life Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gray Emerson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *In my opinion, there can never be enough discussion centered around Gray, and his contribution to the game. Normally, in SOTF especially, characters are largely defined by what they do and how it shapes them - how kills impact them, how friends dying hurt them, how their psychology is shaped and damaged by their surroundings. Through these events, we can find things that are relatable - things that make us feel sorry for characters and attach to them. Where Gray is unique and different is that he's been good, grounded, relatable and solid since pregame, and never lost that laid back, relatable quality. He's an incredibly realistic character that stuck to his guns and had a rational, reasoned-out response to his surroundings, and in a version where people were losing their minds and morals left, right, and center, Gray was a refreshing and excellent change of pace. Deamon should be very, very proud. -- NotAFlyingToy Category:V5 Students